


here, kitty kitty

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, NSFW, Somnophilia, Werecat!Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Summary: kitty!Sam takes advantage of a sleepy Dean





	here, kitty kitty




End file.
